Mounting evidence points toward Helicobacter pylori (formerly called Campylobacter pylori) as the cause of stomach and intestinal ulcers. Most people with ulcers harbor this bacteria, and eradicating the infection cures the disease, at least for a while. A broad spectrum of the population is at risk for H. pylori infection, but the elderly and people in developing countries are especially susceptible. The 13C-urea breath test (UBT) is currently the most accurate noninvasive method for the diagnosis of H. pylori infection. Intelligent Optical Systems (IOS) proposes to demonstrate a new, low-cost, portable near- infrared CNIR-UBT analyzer that a physician can be easily used in physician s offices or at patient bedsides in a hospitals. IOS s CNIR-UBT analyzer is based on two innovative technologies: (1) the creation of high spectral resolution optical fiber filters Bragg gratings that match precisely the spectra of 13CO2, and (2) the use of piezoelectric or electromagnetic stretchers to modulate the refractive index of optical fibers wound around them. All system components will be lightweight and compact, and will easily fit into a handheld or portable bench-top unit. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION IOS s CNIR-UBT analyzer represents a new, highly reliable, technology that will be available to physicians at an affordable price. IOS s CNIR-UBT analyzer is based on commercially available semiconductor and fiber optic technology that will allow the device to be mass produced at low costs. It is estimated that the potential American market for ulcer diagnosis is 150 million dollars per year. Right now endoscopy, a costly, invasive, procedure is the principal diagnostic option for detecting the H.pylori bacterium; this market is experiencing strong growth.